Forum:Ban and Delete all custom champions
This took me a long while to think of, and I now have a decision. Unlike general blog posts (GBP hencceforth) which actually spawn meaningful discussion for this otherwise static wiki and can actually be quality controlled, custom champion concepts (CCC henceforth) hardly bring any beneficial discussions to readers/wikians, doesn't really have anything to do with the league bar kit rulings, and you cannot remove a horribly designed/formatted concept unless it violates the rules, something you can do on GBP and mainspace articles. My suggestion here is to perform a total cleanup and delete all CCC (that includes mine, just saying) and from this point onwards prohibit any creation of future CCC. Champion rework discussions could be exempted from this rule, as they are about existing champions in the first place. P.S. Don't give a "we don't have enough staff" or "we're too lazy to delete all of them" reason to not implement this ban, I can and will eventually delete everything if it's approved. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 13:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I like it. 14:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I think as an alternative to the blogspam that happens with custom champions, as they are, all users should be allowed to make their custom champ concepts as sandbox/personal pages under their own username (like User:NeonSpotlight/Soandso) and maybe make the personal file/month limit stricter if that's also seen to be a problem. Comments and whatnot could be made via a discussion section on the page or on a subpage. Also, if we were to delete all CCCs we'd have to give people warning and a certain amount of time to save their concepts somewhere else. 15:07, December 12, 2013 (UTC) As a user who made a lot of custom champions, I might be biased against this, but I don't think this is the way to go. The two main problems with custom creations are the unfinished champion template spam, and the space taken up by custom creation blog posts to the detriment of general interest blogs (i.e. news and/or discussion of actual LoL-related features). The "custom champion" tag is ineffective at providing a separation, as you likely already know from having to suffer going through every new blog entry to remind people to add said tag. I propose the following: *Flag the spammy CCCs (or CCs, since not all custom creation blog posts revolve around champions) and delete them. Any user should be able to flag a blog post so that it gets verified. *If possible, create a separate space for custom creations that does not interfere in any way with blog posts. This space would have to be especially clear and visible to new users, to avoid the current stream of half-baked champion templates. After that, either move all existing CCs to that space with the use of a bot, or delete all existing CC blog posts after a series of warnings, as NeonSpotlight suggested. The thing is, even if you were to delete all current CCCs, that would not stop a lot of users (particularly newcomers) from coming up with their own. Moreover, despite the vast amount of spammy, low-quality posts, there are quite a few well-made concepts, and a community behind it that enjoys viewing and commenting on them. Moving CCs an CCCs to a new space within the wikia would prevent them from overwhelming other blog posts, and the flag mechanic would provide a better form of quality control. --Willbachbakal (talk) 17:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC)